


To Profile A Crazy Trickster God

by Daelin



Series: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover Bingo, Drabble, Gen, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, seriously kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelin/pseuds/Daelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid was, after all, a profiler. Loki was, in fact, a crazy thing that tried to wipe out Manhattan. Of course Spencer was interested in how his brain worked.</p><p>So was SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Profile A Crazy Trickster God

**Author's Note:**

> DLCB - Day 9 - #19 - Criminal Minds
> 
> Just a drabble.

In his spare time, Spencer Reid had taken to profiling the criminal known as Loki.

Of course, Loki was only supposed to exist in Norse mythology, so.

Some of the backstory he pulled from Norse dialogue and some he pulled from footage of the New York City attack. God bless the human race – never far from their phones, even with death looming near.

It wasn't something he worked on compulsively; it was actually, refreshingly, a project he took his time and dabbled with. Probably so unusual because if he tried to immerse himself in it, with all the missing pieces, he'd drive himself mad.

But eventually he had a semblance of a sketch of Loki's brain and he posted it to an almost-defunct blog that he only updated sporadically.

 

And then Spencer was dragged into a case.

 

Three weeks later, Rossi called him into his office. “Shut the door, Reid,” he said. Spencer's brow furrowed as he did as told.

“Did I do something wrong-?” he started to ask, and Rossi silenced him with a look and nodded his head towards his phone. It was on speaker. Spencer swallowed, and took a seat, now thoroughly confused.

Rossi said, “Doctor Reid is now on the phone.”

“Doctor Reid, I'd like to ask you about the piece you published on Loki...” a woman's voice, clear but dark-toned, asked.

 

It was a sunny spring day, the cherry blossoms were blooming, and Spencer Reid was waiting outside the BAU for a SHIELD agent.

A girl in jeans, a floral-print top, and a dark pink cardigan approached him. Her dark hair flowed free in loose waves, half-pinned back from her face with a small crystal flower. “Heya! Waitin' on a SHIELD escort?” she asked him when she got close.

“Yes?” he said. “I'm Doctor Reid.”

“Oh, fantastic! ..Get it?… fantastic… fantastic four!” she invited him in on the joke, not seeming at all slighted when he only stared. “Yes, well, thank god you're not THAT Reed, because Dr. Richards is an asshole. Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis, and I'm here to take you to see Doctor Foster. She's doing a lecture at Culver this morning, and if we hit good traffic we'll actually be able to watch. Well, you can watch. I've seen her give this demo at least a hundred times.” The young woman was clearly expecting him to follow her, which he did, trailing along like a paper bag in Darcy's breeze.

“That sounds… awesome?” he tried replying, when it seemed she might be waiting for a reply. She started across the parking lot, and offered him a smile over her shoulder.

“It probably will be, for you. Us idiot minions just stop listening after the first 10 minutes.”

He blinked at her. “You are not at all what I expected when Deputy Director Hill said she'd send an agent to get me,” he informed her frankly. “And I didn't pass any of my field exams, just so you know where that statement comes from.”

She had stopped at a dark blue SUV that unlocked at her command. She gestured him to get in the passenger side, and clambered up into the driver's seat. “I'm not offended at all. Honestly, I am the lowest level minion they have. Probably lower. If there's a level zero, I'm in the negatives. They decided to field test me because I kept breaking the baby agents sent to watch Jane – in her best interest, so they say – so Maria told me until our favorite agent was ready for duty again, I had to hold down the fort. Basically. Our favorite agent was involved in New York though, so, you know, suck for him. Can't wait to have him back, he actually had personality.”

They were pulling out of the lot and onto the highway. Spencer buckled his seatbelt, wearing a bemused smile. “Oh, I'd say you've got the personality part down.”


End file.
